Because That's Love
by Lin101
Summary: Sequel to "The Feeling Called Love". Train and Eve face new challenges in their new life together, now that Eve has started college and Train finds it difficult to abandon his stray cat life and settle down.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat anime or manga; they belong to their respective owners. Athough Mika Russell solely belongs to me!**

Summary: Sequel to "The Feeling Called Love". Train and Eve face new challenges in their new life together, now that Eve has started college and Train finds it difficult to abandon his stray cat life and settle down.

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

"Princess, are you ready yet? Your train's in about an hour!" Train called. He checked around the bag packs and the luggage, and went about loading them into the car. He and Sven were going to drop Eve off at the station.

"Eve? Come on we're getting late!" Sven cried. His face showed a mixture of emotions, he was happy that his daughter was finally going to college, but the thought of her leaving his side and being there on her own kind of made him sad and apprehensive, as expected from an overprotective father.

"I'm coming," Eve said as she rushed towards the front door. "…Just making sure everything's alright before I leave-" Her eyes fell on Sven, "I'm glad Sven that I'm finally going to a law college. Don't worry about me. I'm an adult now, I'll be just fine…" her voice shook slightly, "…Although I'm going to miss you both, very much… Take care Sven."

"Now don't cry, Princess. Your train reaches there by noon and we don't want them to think our Princess is a cry-baby, with an ugly, tear-stained face!" Train laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Be careful, Eve. Don't go out alone, anywhere. Don't talk to strangers," Sven rattled off, "Be careful while you're out, and remember to have your cell-phone with you at all times. Here, take these. These are pepper sprays, pocket knives for your self-defense, in case you're in trouble. And most importantly stay clear of guys."

Train sweat dropped, "Oh come on Sven-daddy, stop being such a control freak. Your daughter's only going to college!"

"And you look so happy about it! Don't you feel a thing? You'll not be able to see her for the next six months until her first semester ends…" Sven said.

"But that means she's coming home after every six months! That's perfect by me." Train said happily.

Eve was a little disappointed by his remarks. She sat quietly at the back seat all though the way to the station, occasionally stealing glances at Train, to check if he showed any signs of missing her, or feeling sad. But Train seemed like the happiest person in the whole world, and that made Eve all the more upset.

The train was to leave in the next twenty minutes. Sven had gone to fetch some snacks and food for Eve on her journey. So the couple was left alone, together.

Eve spoke first, "So, um… see you again after six months?" Her eyes turned gloomy.

Train smiled and said, "Yeah I guess."

"Why do you look so happy with me leaving?" Eve put it forth rather bluntly.

Train was taken aback at first then laughed and said, "Happy? Of course I'm happy with you leaving…" Eve looked down, her heart was getting burdened with frustration.

Train continued, "I'm happy that you finally get to fulfill your dreams, even if it means to break my heart and live without you… As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And besides, after four years we're going to be together, again. Then there wouldn't be anything to keep us apart. Moreover this would give you some time to think about us. You know, in case you changed your mind…" Eve looked at him in disbelief and soon her eyes grew dark with anger.

"I was just joking. It was a joke." Train said.

"Fine." Eve started to walk away from him angrily. He caught her hand and pulled her towards himself, into a tight hug.

He whispered into her ear, "You don't know Princess how hard it is for me to hide my sadness. All I want now is these six months to end quickly, so that I can see you again. More importantly, I wish these four years would go away in a flash, so that you can come back to me and end my misery. But don't you worry I'm planning a surprise for you so that you don't feel homesick. And no, I'm not disclosing any of it; not even a hint."

Eve decided it'd be best if she let the surprise unfold on itself.

He let go of her and smiled and said, "Take care, Princess. I guess a sweeper like you wouldn't need a pepper spray to protect herself…" He then added with a wink, "especially since I took special care to train you."

Eve blushed slightly.

"Although I don't quite agree with Sven, but even I'd like you to stay away from guys." Train grinned.

Eve narrowed her eyes and said, "Was that you being possessive about me?" Train looked away and blushed. Eve could only smile.

Sven handed over a packet of chips and biscuits to her.

"Be careful Eve. Your train reaches there in four hours. Call me as soon as you're settled in your dorm." He then hugged her and said with a smile, "I'm so happy for you, kid, take care."

"I will," Eve said as she boarded the train and as the train started to leave the platform, she cried, "And Sven, I'm not a kid anymore!"

Train laughed and shouted back, "Love you , Princess. Take care." This earned him quite a lot of stares from the people around.

When Eve had finally settled down in her dormitory, it was five in the evening. Her roommate was another freshman named Mika Russell.

Eve was trying out Sven's phone, but to no avail. She tried to call Train too, but with the same result.

Mika looked at her with anxiety. "I told you, it's useless. There's some network problem inside the room. I called at home from the warden's telephone. I think it'd be best if you did the same too."

Eve decided to follow Mika's advice. So she started walking towards the warden's room. The corridors were long and lonely. Eve could see the long winding stairs that led upstairs to the first year boys' rooms. She walked past it, when she heard heavy footsteps running downwards. She went about her own way deciding to ignore whatever it was.

Soon she felt someone was behind her, but it all happened so quickly,someone bumped into her and she fell down on the ground with a thud.

"What the hell?!" a voice exclaimed.

"**_You_** should watch where you're going." Eve retorted.

Eve looked in front of her to see a freshman, a boy around eighteen. He had spiky blue hair and magenta eyes just like hers.

And as he looked at her, she could tell as if realization dawned on him. His eyes widened and he said, "You… You're Eve, right?"

Eve looked at him confused and questioned, "How'd you…?"

He smiled and as he stood up he lent his hand to help her up. Eve ignored that and helped herself to stand on her own two feet.

"Guess something's never change, huh? I guess it's quite natural for you to not recognize me, after all these years… I'm Leon, Leon Elliott."

… To be continued


End file.
